Devil In Disguise
by xEndlessLovex
Summary: This is a story of love, power, obsession and royal duties. Will they choose their duty to their country first or love. With hidden secrets and pasts, what adventures will behold them. AU/AH Caroline & Elena & Katerina Petrova. Eiljah & Stefan Salvatore, Damon & Klaus & Ester & Mikael Mikaelson. Kol & Rebekah Gilbert. Trailer: /watch?v kB-dM3N5ktM Promo pic made by:CrAzyChicke
1. Black Roses

**Chapter 1: **_Black Roses_

"_I can see your eyes staring into mine,_

_But it's a battlefield and I'm on the other side,_

_You can throw your words sharper then a knife,_

_And leave me cold, in another house on fire."_

"_Now you only bring me black roses,_

_they crumble when they are held."_

After the death of her mother Queen Katerina, it was only Caroline, her sister Elena, their brother Stefan and their father Elijah left to the family name. Caroline was the first in line to be the queen, but not the first in line to be the heir to the throne, that place fell to her brother Stefan who was not of age yet. The king wanting to get the two countries's aliened; New Orleans and Mystic Falls he would have to marry off his daughters to both of the prince's of the New Orleans's kingdom Damon and Niklaus.

Damon was the heir to the throne in New Orleans's and therefore betrothed to Elijah's eldest daughter Caroline and Niklaus to Elena. The girls not knowing of this arrangement were furious when they found out. This wasn't how Caroline had planned to live out her life, especially with Damon. Why would she agree to be with a monster like him, not to mention as kids he completely aggravated the crap out of her. Nik of course would have been her first choice, so kind underneath the beast that lay within him. He had something special behind all the hurt that he held behind those beautiful green eyes. So much hurt, pain, and love that he could give.

Though she knew he may not remember those moments, she sure would. She would do her duty, she would marry Damon, be Queen, but her heart would never truly belong to him nor would she, not in millions years. Becoming accustomed to plastering fake smiles upon her face, she simply smiled and curtsied to her father when he made the announcement. _"Yes your majesty."_As if by instinct, her hand lightly touched Elena's arm to reassure her. With her head bowed, Caroline slowly tilts her sister's chin up with her fingers. It was like she could read her sister's mind; she always had been able to_."Don't worry sister. He will love you."_A soft smile placed on her lips as she kissed her sister's forehead_."Bu-ttt what about you, dear sister?"_She stuttered, concern shown in her face_."I will deal, the heart can't always have what it wants, not when it comes to being royals such as ourselves. We must do our duty. Our country comes first, not love."_With a small sigh she left it at that and went to go pack her bags, her lady in waiting Rebekah who would be accompanying the girls on their journey helped her. Placing her dresses and the things she would need in her bag, she turned her head to Bekah._"I bet you're glad to be able to see Kol again."_She said with a soft smile_."Yes my lady, but I'm sure I will have to keep him in line as always."___She giggled before helping Care into her dress. It was black with red lace, and diamonds to match. This was her style which she recently started getting into, unlike her sister who dressed in gold and simple made dresses. Though Caroline had always had a light inside of her, her attire adapted to her emotions more now days. There was more darkness in her live, then light and her attire showed that.

After the girls were ready, they got into the carriage and headed for the castle. Hours later they arrived to the castle and were escorted to their chambers where their dresses were laid out on their bed, the ones they would wear to be presented to the prince's. Lena's was black with glitter and Care's blue with sparkles and lace. Seeing a note with her's, Caroline read it and knew immediately that it was Nik's handwriting.

"_For you my love, this dress should not only show your beauty but your light as well. Sorry but I had to help my brother pick this out. He's horrible with fashion."_ A small smile graced her lips as she read the letter. _"Don't worry I picked out something suitable for your sister as well, that would show her beauty, but I must say I'm biased, so I'm sure you will end up being the belle of the ball." _She couldn't help but laugh as she finished reading the letter. So he had to remember, why else would've had helped his brother out, she thought to herself before Bex's enter the room to help in her dress.

After both girls had gotten ready it was time to be presented to the prince's. Once they entered the ballroom all was still, both Damon and Nik looking at the women they were betrothed to, only Nik sneaked a peak at Caroline, knowing he had chosen the right dress for her. Seeing her brought up memories and feelings he knew he must bury deep down, now that his brother was betrothed to her. Jealousy set in a little as he knew that she would now belong to his brother and not him. But this was the life of a royal, love was not an option.

As the dance began, both girls danced with their respective others. Damon's hand lay just below Caroline's lower back as they danced the waltz. Pulling her closer, he held her tightly, pushing a strain of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Whispering softly, a low growl in his throat only she could hear_."Your mine, don't ever forget that."_He expected her to fight back but instead what he received surprised him to the core. It was so unlike Caroline. Leaning up on her toes, she softly kissed his lips. It took him a moment to return the kiss. Noticing that everyone had went back to not staring, their lips unlocked as her mouth got close to his ear_."Let's get one thing straight here. I'm only doing this for my father because I respect him; it's for no other reason than that. I will be your wife, your Queen, but I will never belong to you, get that straight and we will be good. Just be glad the public will never know."_Fury showed in her eyes as they borrowed right though him. He was about to grab her arm, when it was time to change partners. She was thankful for that, but couldn't help notice the look in his eyes and hear the growl that he hid. No one made a fool of him and got away with it. She would learn, he would make sure of that. If she was going to have to be in this hellish marriage, she would at least have some form of control in it, in what she did with her life and emotions.

After changing partners, Caroline got paired with Klaus. His arms immediately went to her lower back as they danced. His touch was so gentle, caring, familiar, made her feel safe unlike Damon's who touch made her want to vomit. Her eyes seemed to say it all. He could see what conflicted her, what she feared, what she wanted. He could read her like a book. His hand gently stroked her cheek when no one was looking making her breathe hitch as she reveled in the feel of his hand on her cheek. Her hand laid over his for a moment before she pulled his hand away from her cheek.

"_We can't Nik, it's not right."_She let her hand drop, holding back the tears that threatened to form. Why did she have to be a royal, why couldn't she be a commoner? At least then Nik and her might have a chance. Composing herself she walked away and headed up the grand stair case heading for her chambers. Just when she was about go up the stairs, her wrist was gripped, firmly as she was pulled back down. Hiding the fact he had her wrist tightly in his grasp he faked a smile to the people so they wouldn't get suspicious._"We have unfinished business."_He lowly said before getting closer to her, his voice louder this time so the people could hear them talk.

"_You alright, where are you headed my darling?"_His voice was soft but hiding the true meaning behind his words of vile. She simply nodded, her face composed hiding her disgust for him_."I'm fine, just under the weather. I'm retiring to my chambers for the night my Lord."_Bowing, he let go of her wrist as she curtsied and headed to back to her chambers. A black rose lay on her bed when she reached her room, only reminding her more of the hell she lived in, the darkness in her life and the fact that she no longer held light within. There was simply no fight left inside of her. Changing into her red night gown she soon felt arms snake around her waist.

Damon had excused himself from the guest. With his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, he brushed aside her hair away from her neck_."I told you were mine, now I guess I will have to show you. You will learn, you will learn my sweet."_With malice in his voice, his fangs protruded seeping into her neck. Blood flowed freely through his mouth, her blood tasting like sweet vanilla. He could get use to this, he could have his fill, whatever he wanted and what he wanted was to control her. Being that he was a hybrid and her a vampire his bite could kill her or at least paralyze her. Just wanting to have full control he decided loss of blood would be enough to control rather than paralyzing her. After he drank her blood he pinned her against the bed, thrusting roughly in and out of her causing her pain every time he went in and pulled out of her. Each time his thrust got harder, faster and more painful, his hand covering her mouth to muffle her screams. Once he reached his peak he pulled out of her, then force fed her his blood by biting into his wrist and force her to drink his blood. Not only was she his now, but he also could keep track of her because they were bounded by blood. If any man touched her or attempted to, he would know, he would smell it and she would never able to escape this hell.

Laying there she passed out, her wounds healed. Quickly changing her into another red night gown he placed a kiss to her forehead_."I wish I didn't have to my sweet Care, but you need to know what's expected of you." _Just as quickly has he got her dressed he was gone into the night and she was asleep peacefully in her bed, with a black rose laid across her chest. Nik had heard her screams but he knew he could not intervene, she was his brother not his. She should have been his he thought gritting his teeth, his eyes turning gold just as he heard Elena entering his room. She could tell what his problem was, it was Caroline and she knew it but that didn't stop her from trying to console him. Placing her delegate hands on his shoulder she leaned down her lips grazing his neck. Realizing he needed to forget, everything, Caroline everything involving her, he swiftly picked Lena up and placed on her the bed hovering over her. He placed kisses all over her body getting her aroused, before entering her. As he thrust he made moans escape her mouth as he went harder inside of her. Finally he climaxed inside of her before rolling over and lying beside her. Her head rested on his chest as he relaxed his thoughts still with Caroline. He was in love with her and nothing could change that.


	2. Don't Cry Mercy

**Chapter 2: **_**Don't Cry Mercy**_

"_Don't cry, mercy, there's too much pain to come  
Don't cry, mercy, M-E-R-C-Y."_

"Fill me with rage, and bleed me dry."

With sweat streaming down her face, it would only be a matter of time before the nightmares became worse. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to relive that night over and over again, but each time the trauma and visions of that night became more horrific with time. Being the sadistic bastard that Damon was he not only was able to manipulate her mind, but also torture her with the horrific thoughts that he caused her to have. The nightmares felt as real as her own flesh and bones. With every surge of pain, hit, cut or blow that he threw her way, she felt it just that much more. The blows that came the more her skin felt like it was on fire and the more sore her body became.

After having little to no sleep at all, she finally awoke from her slumber, her face drenched in sweat and her body clammy. She gently raised her hand to touch her face just to see if blood would be there, but there was none. It had felt all so real to her, yet it had all been in her mind. Why was he doing this to her? Was this his way of having fun with her or was it all just a joke? If it was meant to be funny, it defiantly wasn't. It would be only three days until her big wedding day and there was no way she wanted to do this. Quickly she grabbed whatever she could not careing that she was only in her corset. Turning the knob of her door she peaked outside her door before quietly stepping out into the cold hallway. Slowly she began to try to find her way out of the castle, but only ended up with dead ends. Her vampire hearing picked up the sounds of others around her as she kept trying to find her way. Fear struck her she began to run faster tripping ever so often on her feet.

Finally her body came in contact with a hard chest as she felt the impact of the hit. With her arms tightly gripped she looked up into the eyes of her enemy, his fangs protruded and eyes golden. He was in his hybrid form with a venomous smirk on his face. _"You can't run from me Caroline. No use in trying to. I will always find you no matter what."_ She was about to run when his fangs pierced the skin of her neck, drawing blood from her. Her eyes flutter, her mind fuzzy, A few moments later she blacked out from the loss of blood and him almost draining her dry. For awhile all she saw was darkness until her body jolted up in bed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light before panic hit her_. "What the-hell?"_Her words were stringed out and in stutters, her eyes scanning the area. Not two feet from her bed sat Damon with an evil smirk on his face, knowing the torment he had caused her._"Let the games begin my dear."_A chuckle coming from his mouth.

For a living dead person her heart was litterly beating out of her chest. Trying to gain her breath back, her fists were clinched, her teeth bared. _"You son of…"_With her face completely flushed from anger, she eventually calmed down enough to get herself ready for the day.

A few days later it was time for her to be married and be named Queen and Damon named the King. After the wedding festivities were over she felt nauseated and therefore retired to her chambers. She barely made it to her chambers before clenching her stomach and throwing up. _"NO No no."_ She screamed hysterically. This can't be happening not now, not by him. Hearing her screams her lady in waiting quickly came to her urging Caroline to tell her what was going on. She could barely spit out the words. It wasn't long before Rebekah could tell what was happening. _"I must go tell the king." _Caroline profusely shook her head, gripping on to Rebekah's arm._" No no please don't tell him. It's too early. This isn't supposed to be. I never wanted to have his children."_ Her eyes pleated with her lady in waiting until finally Rebekah placed her finger to Caroline's mouth and whispered. _"Sushhh it's alright. I won't tell my lady, I promise."_ But it was too late; Kol Rebekah's brother had already overheard their conversation from being in the hallway listening in as instructed by Damon himself.

Kol quickly went to approach the king, a smirk plastered on his face. He didn't care that Caroline wanted this kept from Damon_, _his interests laid only with the King and no one else's. Once he was admitted to the king, he gracefully bowed before presenting the news to the king_." Your majesty, your wife is with child."_ A devilish smirk and yet a genuine smile formed on his lips. He had done it, he had produced an heir, and in record time he thought. Everything was going exactly according to plan.


End file.
